Unexpected
by 42 Noodles
Summary: Most people fear what they don't understand. Rorschach is no exception.


On a evervanscent night, wen the dark vortex of teh sky wuz lit up wif a thousand silver stars nd poet gays lamneted thier fleecing beauty, roershack couldd here only teh screms of those cruely forsaked by da cruel gods, which was wy he was out fihgting crime. He fond a bad guy beating up a little girl so Rorscac flounced on da bad guy and beat him up. suddenly A DUDE WIF ORANGE HAR JUMPED OUT FORM A DORK ALLY AND PUNSHED RORSCAH IN DA NOOSE WICH MADE HIM DROP DA BAD GUY HE WUZ BEET UP!1!11! the bad guy ran away crying. "U SKONKY BITCHWHOER!" said rarrskhach as he coltched his borken nosse in pein. The oaring-haird dude laffed evilly nd disepered in2 da night liek a shadow in a dark room dat disepers wen u turn the lite on.

"omg wtf" said rorshadcf

note owl was at home eatning a sandich. "this is the best sandich evar" he said. Suddebnli CRASH! the windou imploded and Shards of gloss whery glfninh all over! Nite lowl leafed up from his chair and screamed liek an giraffe who lissens to too much rock metal music. Roorshkaafc goat up and wihipped da glasses off his trunkcoat. Nit olw stopped screming. "why didn't you just knock on da door" he said

"no thyme 2 expaln. orng hair dude whoo wuz stalking me last yeer has return. must find his evil lair and stop him" said rorskchah.

"butt I haff not finish my sandich!" said fart owl.

"OK finish ur sandich but then we must go" said rorscrack. So nite ool finished he sandich. Then he said "we might ned reinfarcemints. I will calls Silk Spectacle"

"no. gurls have cooties." said Rorshchahc.

"STFU I'm calling her aneeway" said noot owl and he grabbed his pone and called silk spectrum, ignoring Rarsckksch's bitching. Onsxe sulk spektor had arraved they started 2 set up a trap 4 the dude wif orangutan hair. Silk speculum and rorshaskhc made another sandich and mite owl used da powar of teknologee 2 make a tacking device to put in da sandich. they went 2 the park and put the sandich on the park bench then they hid behind a bush and waited. 15 midgets later mysterios Orange hair dude mysterosly emerged from da trees and saw at the sandich "I skipped lonch tooday. I will eat dis sandich." he said mysteirously

"he took the bait lets follow him now!" said slut spetcer once da oreagn hair dude away.

"TO THE OWLCAVE!" said nerd owl. tehy ran 2 da owlcave and got in2 archie while the thememusic from batman played in the bcakgrund. da tacking device led them 2 a old goffic haus in da mddle off a swaomp. They new it wuz da oregano hair dudes evil leir bcuz tere wuz a sing outside da hose taht said "evil lair! do not enter"

"FOR JUSTICE!" rorscotch scraermed as he smashed thru da wendow of da house. "justice!" Night owl and Spork Spectre repeated and climbed in da broken wendow aftr him. They all gasped wen tey saw that da inside of da house was not relly a huose IT WUZ TUNNEL WICH WENT INTO A VOLCANOO! In da center of the volcanoo was a castle suronded bye a moat of lava. Tey crossed over bridge wich wuz made from da bones of dragons and went in2 da castle and found da orgne hair dude sitting on the same sort of chair as taht evil bald guy from da james bond movie. he was also storking a wite cat.

"NOW UR REIGN OF EVILL WILL COME 2 AN END, VILLAIN!" said rorskckc

"I am not evil. My name iz Ziggy Stardust I am not evil I hav cum 2 ur planet to save ur planet from evil." said the orange hair dude whose name was Ziggy Stardust

"Then why did u punch Rorsocks nose?" said slik spitter

"His noss had gained senteence and turned evil it wuz goin 2 taek ovar his whole body and turn him 1n2 a big nose and tehn taek ovar da wurld and turn everfy1 in2 noses." said Ziggy Stardust. And to prove it he took them to a room where people whoo had already been turned in2 noses wer being turned back in2 people. "so dis wuz all just a misundersatning. AND TO THINK I WAISTED ALL THAT TEKNOLOGEE 2 BUILD A TACKING DEVICE!" said nut owl then he and silk speculum jumped on rorshack and beat him up for wasting they're time. but they forgave him eventually and every1 lived happily ever after until years later ozymandass decieded 2 be a jerk and blow up new York with a squid.

The End.


End file.
